


Goodbye

by yuletide_archivist



Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I think it's only R anyway. Possibly a bit borderline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for todeskun

 

 

_Fandom: M*A*S*H_

Pairing:Hawkeye/Trapper

Disclaimer: The usual, none of these characters belong to me.  
And I apologise for what are probably wild inconsistances in the timeline, as this is based on the film, series, and play.

Trapper pulled the blanket up as Hawkeye slowly strolled across the room, pulled by the young nurse. His friend, boxered and pale let go of her hand as they reached to door. Pricking his ears, Trapper recognised the familiar words.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Not if I see you first"

Hawkeye leaned in to kiss her goodbye, and Trapper averted his eyes, though more out of his own embarrassment then any the other doctor would feel. She left moments later, and Hawkeye turned and walked over to Trapper's bed.

"How was Sarah?"

"No idea. That was Marlene."

"Weren't you seeing Sarah tonight?"

"No, I was seeing Sarah this afternoon, and I saw Joan for dinner, and Marlene come over for a Martini."

"Any left?"

"Always."

He walked to the closet, boxers sitting low on his hips, Trapper pulled his blanket up further, and busied himself in the pile of notes by his bed. Hawkeye stepped into the closet, and emerged, moments later, with two brimming martini-glasses. Handing one to the other man, he sat down on Trapper's bed, leaning against the wall, his legs dangling loosely over the side, squishing an olive around his mouth. Shifting slightly, Trapper felt his legs through the fabric, pressing tightly against his own thighs.

"So, how're things?"

"Just studying."

"One more final, and then finished."

"Well, there's still training..."

"Shut up."

The pair sat there, drinking their martinis. Hawkeye occasionally musing as he drank, the four martinis he'd downed earlier giving rise to random philosophising. Caught up in his rambling, he didn't notice Trapper slowly moving away from him, as he shifted Hawkeye on to his knees, and gradually moving a pillow over his lap, his erection becoming increasingly obvious and uncomfortable as the time passes.

"I suppose I'd better sleep."

"I suppose."

"Night."

"Night."

Hawkeye stood up and stretched as he walked to his own bed. His boxers were riding lower still on his hips. But this time, Trapper allowed himself a look, knowing his friend's back was turned. Hawkeye climbed into bed, the covers barely covering his legs. Lying down, after three deep breaths he was out.  
Trapper's eyes were still on Hawkeye, as he slid his hand beneath his blanket and into his own boxers. He wound his grip around his cock, and slowly began to slide it up and around. As he moved, his eyes remained fixed on Hawkeye, they stayed gazing until he couldn't hold them open, but when his eyes finally closed, Hawkeye was no still in front of his eyes. Only know it was Hawkeye's hand gripping him, Hawkeye's fingers clutching him tighter. And Hawkeye's lips on his, Hawkeye's body pressed close against his. As his hands moved faster and faster, Trapper kept his eyes tightly shut, wanting to keep the image sharp in his mind.

With a loud gasp he finished, and lay shaking until finally, reluctantly, he open his eyes, and fell asleep, his arm stretched out to the doctor sleeping soundly in the other (bed.

***********************************************************************************

Three years later, Trapper had still never mentioned it to anyone. He still shared a room with Hawkeye, still went to bed every night gasping Hawkeye's name, secretly wishing for an answer. It was the night of the final end to training. The last night before they were "proper" doctors. It was four am; they'd been up for hours, drinking martinis, as always. Both well and truly wasted, the pair lent against the wall, giggling loudly at the slightest provocation. Turning slightly, Hawkeye gently laid his hand on Trapper's shoulder, trying hard to say something, but evidentially unable to do so. Trapper laid his own hand on Hawkeye's shoulder, and the other man smiled. Carefully, his mind whispering every prayer he knew that Hawkeye wouldn't run out, he slowly slid his hand up until his hand was gently stroking Hawkeye's neck, and then, cupping the back of his head, he leaned in and kissed his friend, and for a split second it was perfect.

Before Hawkeye pulled away, and stood up, his eyes looking everywhere but at Trapper. He left the room, leaving Trapper coiled up on the floor, silently screaming at himself.

***********************************************************************************

"Hey Hawkeye, bad luck about Trapper, huh?"

"Sorry?"

"I thought you'd have heard."

"I haven't spoken to Trapper in months. What's happened?"

"Drafted, he's leaving on Monday"

"Fuck."

"No kidding."

***********************************************************************************

Trapper forced the last of his dinner down before opening a bottle of gin. No time for cocktail shakers, this was strictly a means to and end. Tears pricked in his eyes, and he berated himself again for driving Hawkeye away. Trapper needed him here, not for anything but friendship. But he'd fucked up and was alone on his last night in the country. Bracing himself, he downed a third of the bottle in his hand before he heard a knock at the door.

Standing up, already a little unsteady, he walked towards the door, and was shocked when Hawkeye shoved his was into the room, obviously a little out of it himself. The pair turned quickly to face each other.

"Hawkeye, I'm sorry, I was stupid, and I shouldn't..."

He began to ramble, his voice trailing off as Hawkeye placed his hands on his shoulders, and raised his eyes to meet his. He slid his hands around Trapper's neck, and gently leaned over and kissed him, pressing their lips together as Trapper gasped.

Hawkeye kept one hand on Trapper's neck, sliding the other down his back and slipping it under his shirt. His hands were icy, and for a spilt second Trapper pulled himself away, startled by the cold. But he was back immediately, his tongue sliding between Hawkeye's lips, tasting the inside of his mouth hungrily. He tasted of vodka, and cheap cigarettes, and Trapper wound his fingers through Hawkeye's hair, clutching at every part of the other man that he could. Hawkeye's fingers slid around his waist, and slowly past the waistband of Trapper's trousers. His hand moved until his fingers slowly wound around Trapper's straining erection. He slowly kissed away from Trapper's mouth, outlining his jaw, and dropping quietly to his knees, as his hand undid the button of Trapper's trousers. Moments later, Trapper, felt his cock enveloped by Hawkeye's warm, moist mouth. He lent back against the wall, as he began to feel his legs give out beneath him. He ran hi fingers through Hawkeye's hair, and gasped as his mouth and tongue circled him, moving faster and faster until Trapper felt himself explode, his legs giving out completely as he keeled over, ending up flat out on the floor.

Hawkeye lay down beside him, and pulling him close, kissed him again, and hugged him closely, tears pricking behind his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
